


A Drunk Mans Confusion (Quackity X Reader)

by Non_Bunary



Series: Smut One-shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Alexis | Quackity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, vaginal penitration, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Bunary/pseuds/Non_Bunary
Summary: This is a self indulgent Quackity x reader for me and a discord server I'm in.
Relationships: Quackity x reader - Relationship, Quackity/Reader
Series: Smut One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140188
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	A Drunk Mans Confusion (Quackity X Reader)

It was odd living with two men, especially streamers. Sapnpa and Quackity had moved in with you earlier this year, and while it was only temporary, you would enjoy every second of it. Sapnap was beyond kind, yet flirty, often making some sexual comments here and there, but would stop the moment you expressed discomfort. While quackity was much less mild mannered, he was just as much, if not more respectful. He never made any sexual comments, though sometimes you could catch him staring at you when he thought you weren’t looking.  
Both the boys helped pay rent, lessing the amount you had to pay, which you were grateful for. While the two were streamers, you worked a full time job at a cafe, a job that didn’t pay well. You loved working there, but you didn’t get paid nearly enough to pay the rent you needed to pay, so the boys offered to help. At first you were reluctant, claiming that it could be awkward, or how you could manage if you cut back on food expenses. But they wouldn’t let up, saying how they both had more than enough money to help pay, and how it would be better in the long run if you just let them help you a bit.

“Hey you wanna come play Jackbox with us for a bit?” Sapnap asked, walking into the kitchen, phone in hand.  
“Are you two streaming?” You asked, setting down your cup of tea.  
“Nah, I’m not streaming today and Quackityalready had his stream, this is just for fun.”  
You thought about it for a moment, then nodded, deciding to play with the two for a bit, it couldn’t hurt right?

The game had quickly devolved into madness, jokes being thrown left and right, Sapnap making more and more sexual jokes, most of them pointed at you. You had thrown some back, seeing it as nothing more than some good fun, a joke the both of you could make without causing any harm. At least that’s what you thought.  
Quackity was getting more and more upset the more sexual jokes the two of you had made. Unbeknownst to you, Quackity had a large crush on you, having developed the first month he moved in with you. Now Sapnap knew full well that he had feelings for you, and that was part of the reason he flirted with you so much, to piss Quackity off. He knew you didn’t know, and he thought it was funny to watch Quackity squirm as he flirted with you.

“Damn yo ass is fat. Mind if I get a bite of it?” Sapnap winked, giving a smile.  
You laughed, blush forming as you covered your mouth, unable to give a response.  
Quackity glared at Sapnap as you laughed, which he caught, and gave a sly smirk as if to taunt him to do something. And this time he would do something.

“Hey Y/n, let’s go grab some drinks. We could turn this into a drinking game.” Quackity suggested, standing up suddenly. Before you could even respond, he had grabbed your hand, pulling you into the kitchen.  
You followed after him, still giggling from Sapnap’s comment. “What drinks should we get? Probably something not that strong right?”  
He nodded, opening up the liquor cabinet, grabbing three bottles, yours, Sapnap’s, and Quackity’s respective favorite alcohol. As he did that, you grabbed the shot glasses, giving them a quick wash with warm water before walking back to the living room with Quackity, who was taking a drink straight out of the bottle, whether it be for nerves, or courage.

“Got the alcohol?” Sapnap asked, setting up the next game.  
“Yep!” You help up the shot glasses as Quackity set the bottles down.  
Sapnap smiled, then grabbed his shot glass and respective liquor, then took a shot, winking at you afterwards. “Let’s get playing then.”

~~~~

By the time Sapnap was done playing, Quackity was drunk off his ass, having lost most of the games while you were a little tipsy, having won most of the games. Quackity was leaning against you, trying to sit up straight and failing.  
“Alright, I’m going to bed.” Sapnap said, stumbling a bit while standing up. “Night.”  
“Mmm, night Sapnap.” You smiled, your cheeks slightly rosey.  
Quackity slurred out a goodnight, leaning against a pillow as you closed the liquor bottles, and stacked the shot glasses, cleaning up before you’d take Quackity to his room with a bottle of water.

You turned to Quackity, letting out a small sigh as you leaned down, hooking your arms under his. “Come on big guy, let’s get you to bed.”  
He groaned, trying to stand, but mostly being held up by you as the both of you stumbled down the hallway, making your way to his room. You kicked the door open, helping him into his room before finally setting him down on his bed.  
“Sit here for a moment, I’m gonna get you a water.” You said, patting his shoulder. Quackity grabbed onto your arm weakly, mumbling for you to stay.  
“I’ll be back in a sec,” You said softly, gently pulling your arm from his grasp as you walked out of the room, making your way back into the kitchen. You grabbed two water bottles, one for you, and one for him.

You took a sip from your bottle as you walked back into his room. When you reached the bed, you help Quackity sit up, opening the bottle as you sat next to him.  
“Here, drink some water.” you held the water bottle to his lips, tipping it slightly as he drank from the bottle, taking small sips as you rubbed his back. After a couple moments you pulled the bottle back, capping it after he drank a third of the bottle. You then set the bottle on his nightstand, then helped him under the covers, making sure he was comfortable.  
As you moved to pull away, Quackity trapped your arm in his hold, mumbling for you to stay. You tried to pull away, but he pulled you onto the bed before you could get away, trapping you in his hold. His head snuggled into your chest, causing you to blush as his arms tightened around your waist, holding you flush to his body.  
Slowly, after taking a moment to calm yourself, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, holding him close as you closed your eyes. You’d just sleep here for the night, slip out early in the morning before he woke up. Save both of you the embarrassment. Slowly, you fell asleep, Quackity’s warm lulling you to sleep.

When you woke up, it was still early, much too early for either of your roommates to be awake. You looked down at the man cuddled up to you, his soft snores causing you to smile softly before you untangled yourself from him, moving slowly as to not wake him up. Unfortunately, you failed. As soon as you moved his head off of your chest and onto the pillow, he woke up with a small start.  
“...Y/n..?” He rubbed his eyes, tilting his head as he looked at you.  
You looked down at him, blushing sheepishly. “Uh, good morning. I was just leaving..”  
He stopped you, grabbing your hand. “Wait..” Blush formed across his cheeks, as he looked up at you. “I want to confess something.”  
“What is it.?” You asked, sitting up to face him properly.

Quackity took a moment to collect himself, sitting up as well. He took a deep breath, then looked you in the eyes, his hands holding yours close to him. “I don’t know if I’m still a little drunk, but I want to tell you that I like you. I like you a lot. And everytime I see Sapnap make those stupid sexual comments I want to tell him to stop, and I want to tell you how much I like you.I wanted to kiss you right in front of him, and show you how much I liked you.”  
Your face turned red as he confessed, your ears burning with blush. Did he really like you like that? You could tell that he had a crush on you, he was quite bad at hiding his feelings, but you didn’t know it was to this level.

“I,, Quackity,” You started, not really knowing what to say.  
“You don’t have to return my feelings. It won’t-” You cut him off by kissing him, pressing against him. He paused for a moment, then returned the kiss, wrapping his hands around your waist. He pulled you closer, one of your hands pressing against the wall as you nearly sat on his lap.  
You pulled back, looking at him through your lashes as you pressed your body against him, his warm breath hitting your face. “Don’t assume I don’t like you. Just cause I laugh at his flirts doesn’t mean I don’t have other feelings.”

“God you’re amazing Y/n. Let me show you how amazing I think you are?” He asked, whispering in your ear as his fingers lightly pulled at your shirt.  
“Show me.” You responded, sitting on his lap.  
He immediately kissed you again, his hands slipping under your shirt as you wrapped your arms around his neck, threading your fingers through any hair that wasn’t under the beanie. His fingers fluttered against your skin, tentative and nervous. Despite your reassurance that he can show his affection, he was still nervous to touch you how he really wanted.

You moved your hands from his hair, putting them onto his hands, guiding them up to your chest, physically giving him the ok to touch you however he wanted. He gave one breast a small squeeze, then began squeezing more, teasing your nipples as you bit your lip, trying not to make any noise. He moved from your mouth to your neck, biting down tentatively as he teased you, causing you to press your legs together, inadvertently pressing against his crotch.  
Quackity let out a soft groan, causing your skin to buzz. You could feel the tent slowly forming in his pants, causing heat to pool between your legs. You slipped one hand in between you and him, palming the growing tent in his pants as he bit and sucked on your neck, leaving small marks. You smirked slightly, gripping down gently on his growing boner.  
As you teased him, you leaned close to his ear, whispering softly. “Let’s make sure we don’t make too much noise. Don’t want to wake Sapnap up.”

Quackity nodded, whimpering slightly as you rubbed his bulge, nipping at his earlobe. Hr gripped your hip with one hand, pulling at your shirt with the other. You quit teasing him, pulling your shirt off quickly, exposing yourself to him. His eyes grazed your exposed skin, stopping at your chest.  
You sat up slightly, pressing your chest against his face as you threaded your hands through his hair, knocking off the beanie that sat atop his head. His mouth went to work, licking and nipping at your nipples, causing them to grow hard as he continued to play, soft whimpers escaping your throat as he did so. He took part of your breast into his mouth, sucking until he left a large hickey, causing you to bite your lip hard.  
Quackity’s fingers tugged at your waistband, as if he was asking for permission. You lifted your hips, letting him pull your pants down as you locked eyes with him. As soon as your pants were off, you grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off with a quick tug before slipping off his lap. You kept eye contact with him as you tugged at his shorts, pulling them down his thighs along with his boxers, his cock standing tall. He raised his eyebrows as you licked your hand, curling your tongue around a finger.  
Without a word, you began stroking his cock slowly, pumping up and down as you leaned forward, capturing his lips in another kiss. He moaned into the kiss, making you gradually pump him faster, savoring the moans and weak noises he let out. Precum was already pooling, you could feel it every time your thumb grazed against the tip.

You pulled back from the kiss, licking your lips. He looked at you, panting softly as you continuously stroked him. His hair was a mess, sticking up in random directions, and you loved it. His embarrassed expression and messy hair made you want him even more.  
You leaned down, taking the tip in as you continued to pump his cock. Quackity moaned into his hand, muffling it as you swirled the tip with your tongue, savoring the salty taste of precum. You looked up at him through your lashes as you began to slowly bob your head, keeping your hand at the base. He was clearly flustered, his semi confident manner gone as you continued to take more of him in. The hollow wet sound of his cock thrusting in and out of your mouth turned you on.  
You moved one hand under you, slipping it into your underwear as you began fingering yourself, taking in the rest of his length. The hand that wasn’t covering his mouth gripped your hair, causing your eyes to roll back slightly as your head began bobbing more aggressively, your teeth grazing against him as the tip hit the back of your throat. You gagged slightly, but continued to take him in, running your tongue across the underside of his cock, feeling ecstatic.

“Y/n, I..!” Quackity spoke, you could hear the neediness in his voice. He wanted to cum bad, you could feel it from how much he was twitching  
You deepthroated him, letting out a small hum. That was the last stimulation he needed. He came, the hot liquid coating your throat as tears threaded to spill, his grip on your hair tightening. After a moment you pulled back, panting as you wiped at your eyes, swiping off the few tears that had tracked down your cheeks. That was hot.  
You sat up, giving Quackity a soft kiss. He held your hips softly, rubbing small circles as you cupped his neck, leaning against him gently. After a moment you pulled back, smiling softly. “Do you want to go all the way.?”  
He gave you a small nod. “I-I do,” his voice was soft.

You pulled off him, laying down as you slipped off your underwear, giving him a loving look. He took you in, eyes grazing over every inch you, savoring how you looked.  
“You don’t need to worry about getting a condom, I’m on birth control.” You mentioned, spreading your legs open as he moved to hover over you, positioning himself.  
“God you're amazing. You’re so amazing,” Quackity muttered, kissing your neck over and over as he slowly pushed into you. You let out a breathy moan, wrapping your arms around his neck. He left another hickey, then began thrusting at a steady pace, one arm planted next to your head as the other held your hip.

Heavy moans escaped you as he pounded, pleasure quickly over taking all sense you had previously. As the moans got louder, Quackity quickly kissed you, muffling your moans as his tongue entered your mouth, pressing against yours. The wet muscles fought for dominance, which you lost quickly, too overtaken by pleasure.  
You wanted to scream as a tight knot formed, your hands gripping his hair as your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. You wanted every inch of his cock inside of you, to fill you up.  
His lips tore from your own, quickly latching onto your neck once again. He bit down, leaving a clearly visible bite mark. He continued to leave bite marks and hickeys every spot he could. He wanted to show everyone that he had you.  
You pulled his hair, the knot finally releasing as you came from all the stimulation, a strangled moan leaving your throat. You pulsed against him as he continued thrusting, picking up the pace. You tensed slightly as the overstimulation quickly overtook your senses, causing tears to fall down your cheeks.

“Please, please, please.!” You begged, your eyes rolling back as his thrusts became sporadic. He was getting close.  
Both hands moved to your waist, repositioning as he continued to pound you. Your body pulsed again, quickly reaching another climax right had Quackity reached his, yours covering his dick as his hot cum filled you, his thrusts stuttering to a stop as he buried himself inside you. Your moans filled the room as you shuddered, savoring the feeling.

After a moment, Quackity pulled out, watching in awe as his warm cum spilled out of you, your thighs quivering. He kissed one of your thighs softly, then got up, grabbing a towel to clean you off. He sat you up, gently wiping you down before throwing the towel into the corner of the room, pulling you onto his lap.  
You leaned against him, panting softly as you pressed your lips against his collar softly. “That,,, that was hot.” You giggled, wrapping your arms around him.  
Quackity leaned back, his back hitting his pillows as he pulled the blanket over the both of you. You looked up at him as he pressed his lips against your forehead softly. You closed your eyes, tired. He smiled softly, laughing a bit.

“Let’s go back to sleep.” He shifted, wrapping both his arms around you as he closed his eyes. You snuggled into him. You could actually fall in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all :)  
> I'll post more and make a series or something


End file.
